


What's Done is Done

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: A little Buu saga inspired poem.Be warned, this is the result of boredom, and a reworking of a poem that I wrote over 10 years ago. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Discord was down, Discord was down. Oh no, the world was ending! Or so it seemed. Thus, this poem was born. I was rooting around in old stuff, and found this gem that I wrote in 9th grade...so...uh, I'm going to date myself here, almost 16 years ago? Oh. Oh shit. Why did I do that? I'm getting old. 😭 
> 
> Anyway, here it is. It's just a jumble of nonsense that hopefully makes some sort of sense. At least, I hope. 
> 
> Reviews would make this old lady happy. 😘

What's Done is Done

Crying and screaming she ran,  
Tripping and falling as she scrambled away from the madness.  
The frantic deception of her lover no longer there.  
Inane reality the edge of a dull knife,  
Cutting down thick built walls that couldn't fare.  
Grasping for a little hope and guidance she ceased,  
The screams and tears abated and eyes averted.  
Whilst the deafening silence reigned the peace,  
The woman knelt and raised her eyes in poignant plea.  
"Dear Kami, why?"  
Her shirt was torn and pants dirty from dust and destruction.  
Instead of her usual fare of heels and fancy dresses,  
Or flawless makeup and manicured nails,  
No, her blue hair fell limply in matted tresses.  
She heaved a sigh as the battle raged below,  
Lives extinguishing like the light of candles,  
Ki flashing and allowing the power of spirit to flow,  
Eventually crashing to a violent end.  
A wish was made on seven glowing orbs,  
And an unspoken prayer found its way heaven sent.  
The blue haired woman sat in wait,  
As bright light surrounded and settled abound.  
Astoundingly beside her from the desolate ground rose a bud,  
Opening it's green leaves and producing a tiny flower.  
Again the tears came but this time in joy and relief.  
She stood shakily, pale lips muttering thanks and praise,  
And to her surprise came a man from the shadow.  
His stature was medium and eyes of aqua that resembled a maze.  
Locks of gold and with a mysterious temperament he came,  
Taking her hand, he guided her on without a word,  
And ahead appeared a glowing orb into which they aim.  
She stared as they returned to the world beyond,  
Into the waiting arms of a lavender haired youth.  
Forgiveness was fast on her lips to the man standing beside her,  
Her best friend and the love of her life.  
What's done was done and her wish firmly granted,  
To be removed from earthly malevolence,  
And both delivered to a second chance.


End file.
